the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Russo-Usnistani War
The War in Usnistan, also known as the Russo-'Usnistani War' and the Usnistani Insurgency, was a conflict between the nation of Usnistan and the countries of Russia and Turkey. It began in early 1996, when the nations of Russia and Turkey invaded Usnistan following years of debate between the two countries as to which country should lay claim to the small Middle Eastern nation, as both of them wanted to annex Usnistan for themselves. As a result of the infamous "Moscow Compromise", it was decided that Usnistan would be split in half between the two countries. After the invasion of Usnistan in 1996, Russia and Turkey proceeded to divide Usnistan in half, with Russia occupying the eastern half and Turkey occupying the western half. In the years after the invasion and subsequent occupation by Russia and Turkey, resistance movements began to spring up across the country, resulting in the Usnistani War, or the Unsnistani Insurgency. From 1996 to 2019, Turkey was an ally to Russia. However, following a coup against President Recep Erdogan by Turkish Ultranationalists that sympathized with the Usnistani militia and were outraged by the war crimes Turkish soldiers were committing under Erdogan's leadership, Turkey switched sides in the war and began actively supporting Usnistan against Russia from 2019 until the war's conclusion in 2020. History The nation of Usnistan attracted the attention of Russia and Turkey and eventually both countries wanted to annex the country for themselves. However, the two countries bickered over what to do. Both sides hesitated to go to war against each other over their disagreement. In 2001, however, Russia and Turkey came to an agreement and signed what is known as the "Moscow Compromise", an agreement that both countries would invade Usnistan, but divide the nation evenly amongst themselves with a truce to keep the Russian and Turkish forces from shooting each other. The Usnistani War Invasion of Usnistan TBA Revolution begins TBA Foreign aid In 2016, the United States and the European Union both decided to send covert aid to Usnistan to aid the rebels in fighting the Turkish and Russian invaders; the Americans sent a team of Central Intelligence operatives to train and fight alongside the rebels while China, Israel, Saudi Arabia and the European Union sent military advisors with special forces backgrounds to train militia fighters in assymentrical warfare. On the Russian and Turkish side, Iran and the United Korean Confederation, sent their own military advisors to aid the Russian and Turkish forces. Operation Nightmare TBA Battle of Bajuliyah In early autumn of 2016, Task Force Anubis, a CIA hit team, was deployed to Usnistan to aid the rebels in conducting sabotage operations against the Russian occupation. On Halloween, October 31, 2016, Anubis operatives under field commander Arrowhead coordinated a full-scale assault on Russian forces occupying the city of Bajuliyah, Usnistan. Their first mission was to recapture Bajuliyah Airport from the Russian military, which converted the airport into a forward operating base for their soldiers upon capturing it during the invasion. The assault on the airport was co-led by rebel leader Hiba Al-Sadeh, who fought alongside the Anubis operatives. The joint-strike team was able to decimate the Russian forces occupying Bajuliyah Airport and even defend it against reinforcements. It was the first time that Americans collaborated with the rebels against the Russian occupation. After repelling the attack, Arrowhead and her men set up a radio jammer at the airport to disrupt Russian radio communications across the occupied territory. Following the capture of Bajuliyah Airport, Arrowhead's team once again assisted Hiba and her fellow rebels against the Russians to liberate Bajuliyah proper. Following an intense firefight, Arrowhead and Hiba were successful in recapturing the village, albeit with help from British MI6 agents also deployed to help the rebels. Escape from Hell's Gate Years later, in 2019, the Soldiers of Liberty, a multinational paramilitary force, sent volunteer soldiers to aid the rebels alongside the CIA. During a mission gone wrong, Carlyn Smith was captured by the Russians alongside rebel leaders Abdullah Al-Safi and Hiba el-Saadeh. The Russians tortured the three for information about a rebel leader known as the "Desert Devil" (a name given to both Hiba herself and Carlyn Smith). Taking advantage of the confusion, Carlyn lied to the Russians to save Hiba's life from executiion, claiming that she was the Desert Devil. The Russians fell for it. Both Carlyn and Hiba eventually escaped Hell's Gate, using a prison riot as a diversion to slip away undetected. They eventually met the Five Deaths, who helped them escape to allied-occupied territory. Upon learning about this, Colonel Nikita Gromov, commander of the Russian occupation forces, gave the order to execute "War Plan Alpha", which called for the deployment of a Russian Spetsnaz unit known as Brown Bear to find and execute any suspected rebel sympathizers across the Russian-occupied territory. Turkish Betrayal As the war dragged on, things took an abrupt turn with the 2019 Coup against Presidant Erdogan. Thanks to a coup perpetrated by Turkish Ultranationalist Saygi Uzan, who opposed Russian President Vladimir Putin and was sympathetic to the Usnistani National Militia, the nation of Turkey turned against the Russians, with Saygi's loyalists in the Turkish Armed Forces giving the order to kill any Russian soldiers on sight. Under new President Saygi Uzan, as opposed to fighting against the Usnistanis, Turkey now fought alongside ''them, giving the Usnistanis a valuable ally. Battle of Baljuliyah Cave ''TBA Hunt for Gromov TBA Killing Gromov TBA Withdrawal of Russian and Turkish forces TBA Aftermath The war was one of the most devastating wars since the Soviet War in Afghanistan, with an estimated 40,000,000 Russian soldiers killed, an estimated 9,000,000,000 wounded, and about 49,000,000,000 missing. On the Turkish side, 1,000,000,000 were confirmed dead, about 9,000,000,000 were wounded and 20,000,000,000 were missing. To make matters worse, the international terrorist group Muhammad's Army arrived on the scene, terrorizing both retreating Russian and Turkish forces and innocent civilians alike in a brutal rampage across Usnistan. Category:Wars